


A Waif and a Royal

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, at first, it's very very, then it's angsty at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: prompt: royality! roman gives patton flowers that he's allergic to
Relationships: Royality - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	A Waif and a Royal

Patton wasn’t the sneakiest. In fact, he could hardly sneak at all, giving his sunny skin and radiating heat. Born to the Kingdom of Sun and Air, as it’s prince he inherited the gifts of Light. He loved them, along with all his other gifts, dearly. He practiced honing them and making them his own, instead of something that would control him. He never wished to be different.

Except for now, as he crept through the darkened alleyways of his kingdom. He wasn’t supposed to be outside the castle walls after dark because of how dangerous it could be, but after exploring on his own for many nights, he ran into Roman. Oh, Roman… He could fall into his wine dark eyes if Roman would let him.

Roman was unlike anyone Patton had met, in or outside the castle. He was a little arrogant, but Patton could see how genuine and loving he was behind his ego. And Roman could see just how fierce Patton was behind his kind demeanor. It wasn’t meant to be—a waif and a royal—but Patton had never felt so seen as when Roman bumped into him that night. That night they both ran from the guards, sides hurting from being out of breath, hiding under a blanket to keep Patton’s glow from alerting them. How beautiful Roman looked in the soft light, face smudged and hair messy. How his laugh lifted Patton’s heart and he felt like he could stay there with Roman, under a blanket hiding from his own guard, for the rest of time.

Of course, it couldn’t be that way. Patton needed to get back before sunrise and Roman had to get back to his family. After that, Patton made it a habit of sneaking out, hoping to find Roman again. A week passed before he saw him, his faint glow getting dimmer with each passing night as Patton wandered the streets, looking for the waif that had taken his attention.

When they met again, Patton was sat on the beach, watching the waves crash gently on the shore. The moon shone down, its fullness lighting the earth almost as bright as the sun. Patton fell back, expecting his eyes to be filled with stars, instead he saw Roman, leaning over him. He was smirking, eyes alight with mischief and Patton was sure his eyes were filled with stars.

From then on, they made it a habit to meet on the beach at night, watching the waves, talking, or in the kingdom, causing as much trouble as they felt. Patton helped Roman provide for his family with their stealing, and Roman helped Patton unwind from his somewhat restrictive life in the palace.

Not only that, Patton was working on a way to help the kingdom’s poorest citizens. He was next in line and given what he saw, the amount of people that he and Roman stole for, he knew he needed to find a way to fix it, or at least ease their troubles in any way he could. Roman sat by him as he puzzled out ways to help, writing furiously in his notebook.

That lead him to now, as he hustled through the alleyways to the beach, his cloak just barely containing his shine. Tonight was a big night: he and Roman had let the people know of the secret meeting where they could all voice their issues, offer ways to help, or give general critique to him.

“Patton,” He turned around sharply, as Roman seemed materialized behind him. He smiled, his hands behind him as he sauntered over. “You’re almost late. I thought punctuality was key for a prince.”

“I’m so sorry!” Patton sighed, shifting his notebooks nervously in his hands. “My dad was talking about training and it lasted later than usual.”

Roman chuckled. “I was just kidding, sunshine. I have a gift for you.” From behind him, he produced a bouquet of flowers. Sunflowers, daffodils, daisies, and one more he couldn’t quite place. It was bright red and the most beautiful flower he’d seen. “For good luck.”

“Oh, Roman,” Patton voice was barely audible as Roman plucked the red flower from the bouquet and tucked it into his hair. “It’s wonderful.”

“I hoped you would like it.” Roman opened his mouth to continue, but Patton sneeze, nearly knocking the flower from his head. “Bless you.”

“Sorry, sorry. You were going to say something.”

Roman leaned down and kissed Patton’s cheek. “Go get them.”

Patton grinned, trying to keep his shine down. He turned on heel and started to wobble. He stopped, shaking it off. It was just nerves. Patton had never been too good at addressing large groups of people. He took another step and saw the ground quickly coming up to meet him, his vision swimming and his stomach turning.

Right before he hit the ground, Roman caught him gently lowering him down. He was smiling and Patton, for the first time, felt uneasy seeing it. “Careful, Sunshine. I think you might be allergic to the flower.”

“Ta… Take it,” he slurred. “Take is off…” His limbs felt so heavy as he slowly began to slip away. He fought hard to blink past the black flowers blooming in his eyes, blocking Roman. “Ta…”

“Oh, don’t worry, Patton.” Roman lowered him to the ground, standing above him, and Patton thought back to all the other times Roman had done this. How Patton was sure his eyes were filled with stars. “You’re going to be just fine. Stay right here and I’ll come back for you. Promise.”

“N… No…” For all the effort he was putting into getting up, only his fingers twitched. He watched as Roman picked up his notebooks and started to walk away… and something in him snapped. Something dark and heavy and _hot_. Something that refused to let him be left in the street.

Patton worked his ass off to make his shine as soft as it was. He worked to make sure his power never consumed him and never went out of control. Roman could tell how strong he was, but never got Patton to show it.

Now, as he felt flames erupt from his body, burning his cloak and lighting up the night enough to rival the full moon, Roman would see. He would see just how powerful Patton could be. He would see that spark he said he loved turn into an inferno.

By the time the sun would rise on the next day, Patton eyes would not be filled with stars. They would not be filled with the pale light of the moon or his lover’s wine dark eyes.

By the time the sun would rise on the next day, Patton’s eyes would be filled with ash and flame and power—and Roman’s eyes… well, they would be filled with nothing.


End file.
